


The Mine Inside

by XWingKC



Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e14 The Serpent's Venom, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XWingKC/pseuds/XWingKC
Summary: Sometimes, Sam feels she has her own mine inside of her own body.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Sam and Jack Shorts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677553
Comments: 15
Kudos: 38





	The Mine Inside

Sam and Daniel had a mine on top of them. Literally above them as they lay on the floor of Selmak’s Tel’tak. Sam and Daniel had figured out how to open the casing of the mine, as Jacob maneuvered the ship to keep the mine from touching walls in the ship. Daniel was reading a manual, trying to help reprogram the mine to send back into the minefield to destroy Apophis' ship. With the mine onboard, they could not touch the mine anywhere other than the instruments within the open panel on the bottom.

Sam was also lying on her back under the mine, with her head pointing towards Daniel’s head. All of a sudden, Jack bent down over her abdomen. His head was so close to her bosam. Her arms were splayed at her side and above her head. Nothing was in the way of Jack’s body and hers other than the space he was giving them both. It was a tight space under there, and no one would ever be the wiser if she touched him.

She could reach up and pull him down to her pretending that he almost hit the mine casing. She could put her hand on his cheek. She could touch his knee. His closeness made her core burn, even with an open mine on top of them. She had her own mine inside of her. Her mine had his name written all over it.


End file.
